


Is There a Word for How Dumb You Are?

by all_stories



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Post-Episode: s12e06 Praxeus, Spoilers for S12, incomplete but i wanted to post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_stories/pseuds/all_stories
Summary: This isn't done but I wanted to post! (written before s12e09 Ascension of the Cybermen)Yaz and 13 Discuss events from Praxeus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Is There a Word for How Dumb You Are?

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't done, like I said but I will continue it at some point. At the moment I have lots of ideas but I don't have time to make them full fics right now so expect some more half-finished things from me!

The fam made it safely back to the TARDIS after dropping off their new friends Jake, Adam, and Gabrielle. Ryan and Graham immediately went off, looking forward to a shower and food, respectively. Yaz, however, stayed behind as the Doctor began piloting her ship. 

“You did well.” The Doctor said quietly, after a long period of silence. Yaz would’ve missed it had she not been paying such close attention. 

“I just thought about what you would do. Rush off into danger, save everyone in the end. You’ve helped so many and so much, I can’t help but admire you,” Yaz admitted.

The Doctor sighed and flicked one final switch on the console before stepping close to Yaz. “Well if that’s how you think then you’re missing one key difference…” Yaz waited expectantly. “I’m the Doctor.”

Yaz didn’t know what to say. How could the Doctor be so callous? She thought they had become good friends, despite them drifting somewhat apart after the Master showed up. But any relationship ebbs and flows with time. Why should theirs be any different? “What?”

“You heard me. I’m  _ the Doctor. The Oncoming Storm. The Beast of Trenzalore, Destroyer of Worlds, Bringer of Darkness. _ You’re a human, Yasmin. Our contrasts are so vast, I’m not even sure you could comprehend it. The things I’ve faced, what I’m still running from? You lot would be frozen in fear.”

Yaz frowned. “That’s hardly fair, I was brave wasn’t I? Trying to help, figure out what was going on?”

The Doctor smirked and shook her head slightly. “This is exactly what I meant, you can’t be brave, you’re  _ human _ . So weak and mortal. You lot die faster than fruit flies! I should know.” Suddenly, the Doctor sunk in on herself and closed her eyes. By the time she opened them again, Yaz was silently crying in front of her. With another sigh the Doctor continued. “I can’t let you be brave. I’ve lost too many to that fate.” She then turned back to the console, pretending to be busy, like she always does. 

Yaz was still. There were too many thoughts in her head. Ryan was right, they are changing. Maybe not for the better. 

“Yaz, please, can you not.”

“Not what?”

“Think so loud.”

Yaz gulped. “Sorry, didn’t realize.”

The Doctor stopped moving. Her tension obvious in her posture, the set of her shoulders, hands clenched into fists by her side. 


End file.
